runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Masters Templar
This page is curently still in its construction phase. Thank you, 19mack71 aka SlRE __TOC__ Welcome Welcome to the wikia page of Legion of Paragons. Our page offers information for prospective members, current member, our officers and leaders. Also, other members of the wikia community and players of runescape are welcomed. I can personally say that this page and its contents have been the most challenging task yet in bringing forth a page of epic preportions. Id like to thank the administrators of wikia and their staff for assisting in the building and proper formatting of our page. Please feel free to surf around our page and its links. Also, there are many very good pages among the wikia community. I encorage you to vist them as well and please don't forget to leave a word of praise for them on their talk pages. Introduction Legion of Paragons started in 2009 under the name Masters Templar. Over the last couple years, the clan has gone through a couple tranformation phases. Without respects to the Jagex updates that affected clans, our clan underwent a major overhaul that is still continuing today. This began in the late summer of 2011 when the clan changed its name from Masters Templar to Legion of Paragons. Superior to its prior organization, we are using a corporate style organization which seems to prevail over its prior structure that followed a monarch style structure. This opened the path for versatility within our clans officer ranks and organizational structure. Our clan can operate by independantly operating departments or dependantly on just a couple members. This allows the clan to operate with a vast amount of members or on a skeleton size member count. We are prepared. Our goal is to open up opportunities that most other clans have to offer allowing competative standards. Also we are thriving to offer our members programs which aren't widely available with other clans offering a uniqueness. General Information Clan Info Clan Type: Skilling, Warring, Organization, Community Home World: 39 Time Zone: GMT -7:00 MST (AZ) Member of The Lords Faction (Triumvirate) Clan Creed: Stay strong and never surrender. Clan Motto Deisceabail de Ordú (Old Irish) Definition in English: Disciples of Order Clan Meaning par•a•gon (pr-gn, -gn) n. 1. A model of excellence or perfection of a kind; a peerless example: a paragon of virtue. Clan Colors *'Red' - Action, Confidence and Courage: We are confident in our clan and are courageous to take immediate action when another member is in need of help. *'Black' - Stability: After all the trials and errors we have undergone over the years, we still remain stable. *'White' - Purity: We are Paragons, in so we thrive to be pure in our actions as we press towards excellence. Requirements to Join 1. Follow all Jagex rules. 2. Members only. (P2P) (Pay To Play) (Membership) 3. Combat 3 - 138 4. Read and follow all clan rules. 5. Submit an entry application on this thread. (Click HERE) 6. Must act mature. 7. All types of characters welcome. 8. Citadel capping every week is not required, but strongly recommended.. Clan Rules Section I: Basic Clan Rules Catagory A: General Rule 01. Follow all rules of //Runescape by Jagex. Select the "Game Guide" tab at the top then click "Rules". 02. Follow all Rules, Policies, Procedures, and Guidelines set by the clan. 03. Be in clan chat while logged onto your character. 04. Be a team player with your fellow members in the clan. Be of assistance when called upon. 05. Clan Cloak: - Required when at the citadel. - Not Required when training combat type skills. - Otherwise wear it as much as possible during non combat training. 06. Read the thread daily for updates, messages and current clan news and ensuring to bump once a day. 07. NEVER ASK FOR A PROMOTION, If you desire one, place an application on this thread. 08. No begging another member for coins or items either in PM or Clan Chat. 09. No soliciting gambling games allowed IE; dice games, flower games, or double your money games. 10. No scamming of anyone, clan members or not. 11. We do not tolerate the words "Noob" in any way, shape or form. Don't use it. 12. No arguing with fellow members. 13. No prejudice jokes of any form at any time. 14. No flamming or spamming. 15. Unless an Officer or Leader addresses you directly, do not interrupt, comment, question, challenge or otherwise bud into any situation where an officer or leader is dealing with correcting a clan member. Catagory B: Code of Conduct Don't pressure someone to do something he or she doesn't want to do. Runescape is made up of many different cultures, languages, races, and backgrounds. That kind of variety can make all our lives a lot more fun and interesting, but only if we get along with each other. Have respect for others (make your Legion of Paragons life a lot better). Treating people with respect makes your world a nicer place to live in, whether it's at home, at school, or in oblivion!. It's easy, all you have to do is treat people the way you like to have them treat you. Here are a few ideas. {C 01. Don't insult, mock, tease, or make fun of anyone else. 02. Listen when others are speaking, don’t interrupt. 03. Value other people's opinions. We are all entitled to them. 04. Be considerate of people's likes and dislikes. 05. Don't talk about people behind their backs. 06. Be sensitive to other people's feelings. 07. Never stereotype people. 08. Try to learn something from the other person. 09. Show interest and appreciation for other people's cultures and backgrounds. Join Legion of Paragons Recruitment Staff: Recruitment Director: heartsdiva Recruitment Manager: ThyOwnage1 (On Leave) Assistant Recruitment Manager: EpicReaperX Recruitment Supervisor: OPEN Recruiter: paulwall4171 How do I get recruited? *Visit our Runescape thread by clicking (Here) *Read page 1 of that thread minumally. *Copy and paste the New Recruit Application located on page one in a reply. Then answer all the questions. *Ensure you add at least the following members of the clan so we can assist you in your recruiting process quicker. **SlRE **M-A-X-l-E **Heartsdiva **EpicReaperX **Redwings1243 Clan Departments Executive Department The clan's Executive Department is directed by the Clan Leader; SlRE. This department covers all aspects of alliances to the clan, The clans Council, and the Court. Of course like most areas covered in our clan, these departments are expected to continuously grow and evolve. Therefore, the following departments also have their own pages. Click the links under each to view these pages. Alliances Court Council Operations Department Visit our clans Operations Department; Click HERE. The Operations Department is responsible for the clans Citadel and Programs (Clan Bank, Clan Lottery, Etc). These are also the most sensitive areas in the clan in terms of security, finances, and complexity. Citadel Visit our clan citadel page; Click HERE. Teir Level: 3 Citadel Upgrade % at this weeks tick start: 87% Programs Currently our programs in the clan consists of our clan lottery and clan bank. We will be opening new and improved programs in the future. You can read about both on the Operations Department page. Administrations Department Recruiting Orientation Logistics Department Events Supply Enforcement Department Security Compliance Technical Department Webs Forums Information Other Pages of Interest Rank Permission Charts Expansion Plans Clan Uniform Clan Court Clan Council . Clan Links Internal Links Clan:Legion of Paragons/Rules Clan:Legion of Paragons/Rank Permission Charts Clan:Legion of Paragons/Expansion Plans Clan:Legion of Paragons/Operations Department. Clan:Legion of Paragons/Citadel External Links Legion of Paragons Runescape Clan Page Legion of Paragons Official Runescape Thread Official Runescape Website Official Jagex Website Credits References Runescape Jagex Runescape Forums Runescape Tech Support Legion Of Paragons Special Thanks To: Jagex Mod Parrot SlRE M-A-X-l-E heartsdiva Legion Of Paragons Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans